


it's a lie!

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Eventual Character Death, Multi, danganronpa v3, saiouma, uwu get ready for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's a lie!" A dreaded phrase, often accompanied by a mischievous grin, or a loud shriek. Often times, the perpetrator, Kokichi Ouma, would sneak up on an unsuspecting victim. With a cheerful smirk, he'd fall back, playing innocent, his eyes full of malice. Day in, day out, everyone had to deal with his antics. Slowly but surely, Kokichi's pranks became less harmless... It surprised no one when he fell out of favor with the group."You're alone, Kokichi. You always will be." Such cruel words.





	1. white lie

Kokichi smirked, lazily placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, hey! Do robots have dicks?" He called to the robot, "Kiibo". Putting a mocking face on, he noticed Kiibo ignoring him. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"   
With a sigh, Kiibo stayed silent, trying to ignore him.   
"You aren't answering the question!" Kokichi continued to nag, before hearing the door open. Perking up, he looked over, seeing Shuichi cautiously walking in.   
"It- it looks like the guy in the white's chasing someone... He doesn't look like he wants to be chased, though. Should we stop him?" Shuichi nervously looked over to his companion.   
"C'moon! Wait up! Lemme touch your body a little, I've always wanted to be friends with a robot!" Kokichi said, before being interrupted.  
"A robot? For reals?" The girl, Kaede said, raising an eyebrow, and twiddling her fingers. Shuichi watched the exchange, clearly not wanting to be bugged.  
"...Are you a robophobe? I have a recording system; if you make any robophobic remarks-" Kiibo paused for effect, "I'll see you in court!" He finished, before Kokichi butted in again, not wanting to be left out.  
"Not fair...! You can't be the only one sharing!" He frowned dramatically. "I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader!" He said, grinning. "By the way-" He turned to Shuichi and Kaede, "I learned the hard way a robot's breath smells like gasoline! Be careful." He smirked.  
"How- how rude!" Kiibo remarked, "My breath does not smell like gasoline! I am powered by electricity!" Kiibo frowned, furrowing his brows.  
"Neeheehee..!" Kokichi exhibited his signature laugh, grinning. "Just kidding!" Leaning on the desk, he laughed.  
"That is not funny," Kiibo said, looking down, breathing a small sigh.  
Kokichi said, "Of course it isn't funny! Robots can't understand human humor to begin with!"  
"Do-do not mock me! I have studied the complete history of human stand-up comedy!" He almost yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kokichi.


	2. begin

Kaede seemed to walk into an awkward situation. A rather short, young boy, teasing a taller, almost... Metallic boy.  
"Robots don't have humor anyways! Of course you wouldn't get it!" The shorter boy called.   
Kaede's eyes glimmered, stepping fully into the scene. "Wow..! Are you a real robot?" She asked, her voice filled with playful curiosity.  
Kiibo seemed shocked, turning around to point at Kaede. "Is that a robophobic remark? I have a recording function; if you say anything robophobic, I will see you in court."  
Kokichi laughed, "Court would never listen to a robot! You don't even exist, to them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dumb and made the chapter last time too short oops  
> i'm just going to deviate from the original dialogue because copying it is exhausting


End file.
